The Leadership Core is a resource comprised of the individuals who will provide two essential components of the P01. The first is the central organizational, operational, and oversight coordination. The second is the planning, preparation, coordination, and performance of the statistical analyses, including the interpretation of molecular microarrays. The Leadership Core includes the Program Director, the Co-Program Director, the Coordinators of Molecular Array Technology and Inter-Project Integration, the Biostatistician, and Liaisons to the Departments of Medicine and Pathology. A major purpose of this core is to promote the integration of the five projects and the Imaging Core. It must be emphasized that the projects are being conducted in well-established, highly-productive laboratories that are led by some of the leaders in the field of cancer research and basic biological science. Hence, the prime form of cooperation/collaboration among the projects consists of the exchange of concepts, bio-constructs including transgenic mice, unique chemicals, imaging expertise, methods for the characterization of genotypes and phenotypes, and constructive deliberation concerning the design, conduct, and analysis of mouse studies. In an institution the size and breadth of MSKCC it cannot be assumed that interactions happen spontaneously, so it takes concerted effortsuch as the P01to make them happen. We have enjoyed considerable benefit in this regard from our monthly meetings and through the efforts of our bio-statistician (Dr. Olshen), but we intend to take the process a step further by the appointment of Dr. Mary Ellen Moynahanan accomplished scientist (Project 4) and clinicianas Coordinator of Inter-Project Integration. Her specific activities are listed in the budget justification for this core and her qualifications are described below.